Memory Lane Too M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: Chris gets a pleasant surprise. Not mine, no profit made. This is the second in a series of follow-ups to my Hidden Talents story. You don't have to have read it to enjoy this one however. Hope you like it! (and no, the spelling of the title isn't a mistake!)


Memory Lane Too M7 ATF AU

"Shhh!" hissed Buck Wilmington of the ATF's acclaimed Team Seven as he and Vin Tanner, the team's sniper, snuck out of the ranch house that belonged to their boss and friend Chris Larabee.

"Hush, yourself! Ain't my big feet that just tripped over the rockin' chair!" whispered back Tanner with a barely seen glare.

"I didn't know Chris had moved the dang thing last night, okay?" growled Wilmington in a soft exhalation of frustration.

It was just turning light and the two men were on a mission that Larabee himself wasn't supposed to know about. But the team leader had great hearing and amazing instincts for knowing when something wasn't right and if they weren't exceptionally careful, they were going to get caught. The only thing that had saved them so far was that Chris' bedroom was on the second floor of the spacious and now sprawling home.

Finally making it to the back door without further incident, the pair grabbed their coats and quietly let themselves out onto the porch, being careful not to knock over any of the wood stacked near the door. Breathing in the crisp mountain air that had a bit of a bite to it, they started across the yard, their boots making the thin coating of frost crackle as they moved. They were otherwise silent as they made their way as softly as possible toward the barn, paranoid that Larabee would hear them even that far away. Or sense their thoughts…he was especially good at reading Vin, so the sharpshooter was trying to keep his mind clear in a Zen-like manner just in case…

…

Upstairs Chris let the curtain on his window fall back into place. What were Wilmington and Tanner up to? Those two knew he was an early riser and was attuned to every sound and vibration in his house after all these years, yet they apparently still thought they could sneak out without him knowing.

Giving a wicked little grin, Larabee moved back from the opening and padded silently to the closet. They were trying to be quiet, so he'd wait and see what happened, but he was getting dressed just to be on the safe side. With that pair, who knew what he'd find himself in the middle of shortly!

…

Reaching the barn where they felt it was safe to talk, Vin and Buck stopped to feed the horses first. That would give them a cover story if they were caught before their mission was complete.

Once the animals were munching happily on their grain, the duo moved with sure tread to the back of the large space. Opening the rear door quietly, they took a peek outside just to be sure the coast was clear. It would be just like Larabee to come up on them when they were trying to avoid him for the time being. The blond had an uncanny knack for knowing when his men were up to something. And this did qualify.

"Ya don't think he heard when Ez drove it in last night do ya?" asked the smaller form softly.

"Don't think so, but with Chris ya never know. Think he would have come to check it out if he did though. He don't take kindly to strangers on his property without permission."

Vin nodded silently. That was an understatement of sorts. While Chris wasn't paranoid as such, being an agent now and a former SEAL and police officer made him extremely wary regarding his surroundings and anyone in them. Unannounced visitors were likely going to be met by an armed ranch owner, and Chris was a hell of a shot if the intruders turned out to be a threat.

"I was in the front when he got in…what did Ez say about havin' to walk?" asked Buck with a grin.

The sniper gave him a matching smile and a bob of his eyebrows. "He didn't say anything at first, 'cause he was shiverin' too much." answered Tanner with a soft chuff of laughter. "Once he thawed out some, he cussed the cold in at least three languages, and told me in no uncertain terms that the next time we planned a surprise that involved him hoofin' it any distance, it had better be in July!"

Buck's grin got larger. "Hoofin' it?"

Tanner laughed outright. "Well, he didn't use that word, 'a course. I think his phrasing was 'the next time we planned a surprise that involved his ambulatory advancement for more than a mile, it had best occur in July and end in an alcoholic libation'."

Wilmington tried to stifle his guffaw of amusement.

"Now, that sounds like Ezra!"

The two were now moving with more speed down toward the overgrown ruts that led into the hay field. The highway was a short distance beyond, but since it was early Sunday morning, there were no headlights in sight.

Reaching the hay barn with its neat rows of round bales stacked three high, the duo made sure once again that no one was nearby. Chris had been in special ops so the man could move like a wraith if he wanted to. Vin and Buck had that ability as well, but Larabee had the added advantage that he seemed almost to have psychic powers when it came to his teammates. The two men might pull jokes and pranks on the rest of the group, but they seldom got their leader. He could just tell when any of them were plotting something and often materialized silently at the most inopportune moments. He was the only one who could occasionally sneak up on the ever vigilant Tanner, though the occurrence was rare. Of course, Chris preferred to meet things head on most of the time, and if he was aware of their actions would probably just be waiting to confront them at the house. So they didn't have to worry right now…too much…

Determining that it was safe, the pair entered the lofty space. They had deemed it the most likely spot to hide their surprise, since Chris had several bales of hay already at the barn near the house, so should have no reason to visit this distant building, especially in the dark. Plus it had relatively easy access from the road.

Moving to the shadowy shape situated in front of the hay, the pair divided up and each took a side. Pulling off the heavy canvas that covered the object, they both crossed their arms and sighed in appreciation when the form was revealed.

The 1969 Dodge Charger before them gleamed in even in the low dawn light, its ebony paint job and chrome rims and trim immediately drawing the eye. The sloping aerodynamic back bespoke speed and the projecting front and large scooped hood screamed power to those who recognized the signs.

"She sure is pretty." commented Vin as his eyes swept the fastback design in approval.

"Sure is! Almost as gorgeous as my Black Beauty." Buck agreed, referring to the '76 Firebird Trans-Am the team had given him the previous Christmas.

The tall form stepped forward and began a slow circuit of the Charger, gently wiping off any specks of dust with a soft cloth that he drew out of his pocket. The chrome of the grill and the stripes on the side came in for special attention.

Vin stooped over to peer into the car through one of the long, sloping windows. The black interior was broken by the wood-grain steering wheel and matching inset in the instrument panel. The front seats appeared to have leather inserts.

"So she's a SE?"

Wilmington nodded absently. "Yeah. Just like the one Chris had when he joined the Navy."

The team had found out about the car, and Buck's Trans-Am, during a reveal of 'Hidden Talents' that JD had instigated the year before when they were iced in at the ranch after an exhausting bust.

Tanner moved his attention from the inside of the vehicle to the hood that Buck was lovingly caressing.

"What's she got under there?"

The explosives tech gave a huge beaming grin. "426 Hemi. This baby will go from 0 to 'Oh shit' as Chris says in nothin' flat. Nearly gave me whiplash the first time I rode in it with him."

The brunet popped the hood and lifted it to reveal the huge immaculate engine painted in authentic orange.

"Shit!" murmured Vin softly. "Reckon she does fly!"

"Like a bat outta hell." averred Buck with a fond chuckle. "Don't remember how many speedin' tickets the ol' war dog got in this thing. Between us we probably helped pay for the new police station near the base in Florida."

He made sure everything was as it should be with the motor, and then carefully shut the hood. Giving the car another pat, he smiled once again.

"Chris is gonna love her."

Vin looked at the brightening sky and nodded.

"Imagine so. Guess we better get her up to the house. Cowboy's gonna be up and wonderin' where we are any minute."

The dark head nodded in agreement. "Right. Ok, Junior… climb in and hold on!"

Opening the doors, the duo slid into the seats and Buck started the engine. Rolling down the windows in spite of the cold, and beaming at the powerful purr the motor emitted, the ladies' man put her in drive and slowly eased out of the hay shed. Then he gave a wicked laugh and pressed on the accelerator. Vin instinctively grabbed the dash as they took off like a rocket onto the road and then up the driveway, Buck handling the car expertly.

Chris was indeed waiting on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand as the pair pulled up and Wilmington parked with a flourish. The rest of the team came running out at the sound, some still in their robes as they lined up behind Larabee.

Vin and Buck climbed out, enjoying Chris' look of surprise as he took in the shiny Charger. Setting his mug down, the lean blond jumped the steps and strode with fluid grace toward the car.

"What the hell? Where did you…?" began the leader as he pulled a Wilmington and began walking around the vehicle and caressing it lightly.

Buck laughed delightedly. "Found her online, Stud. She cost a pretty penny, but after y'all got me the TA, I figured you wouldn't mind havin' one of the Chargers too. We all pitched in. She was a little rough, but I've worked for three months cleanin' her up and gettin' the detailin' just right. What do ya think?"

The lean figure had made it back to the front of the car. He looked up, green eyes sparkling.

"She's a beauty! Looks just like the one I had back when I joined the Navy. She the same under the hood, too?"

Wilmington nodded. "Yep. Got the Hemi, like your old one."

Vin grinned. "Reckon we should call the local boys and let 'em know you got a new toy and she's faster than shit? Could save ya some tickets and embarrassment, bein' a federal agent and all…"

The sculpted lips curved up in a wicked grin. "Might not be a bad idea. I sure got enough of 'em in Florida to fund a few police balls and maybe a new addition to the police station. Between me and Buck, we contributed quite a bit to the local PD's coffers."

Buck nodded. "That's what I told him. We just started adding fine money to the budget like we did beer."

The rest laughed. Finally looking up, Chris made eye contact with each one of the six, ending with the explosives expert.

"Thank you all. Especially you Buck. You know how much this means to me and how many good memories it brings back. I appreciate you finding her and fixing her up."

"My pleasure Pard." answered Wilmington quietly. The emotion in his old friend's voice was enough of a reward for the big-hearted man.

The rest gave similar answers, tickled that they'd found an early Christmas gift that their leader and friend… no brother… was happy with and that reminded him of good times.

There was silence for a minute, then Larabee gave another mischievous quirk to his lips.

"Alright boys, let's go for a ride!"

Laughing, the handsome figure caught the keys Buck tossed him and then with a move that reminded those watching of a black panther, the dark-garbed form slid in through the open driver's window and settled himself in the leather seat. Vin gave a bob of his brows and copied the action on the other side, taking the shotgun position.

Buck and JD ran for the Trans-Am, Dunne squeezing into the back seat so that Nathan's tall frame could have the passenger side in front.

Ezra hurried in and grabbed the Jag's keys, slightly mortified to be still in his robe, but not willing to miss the action to go change. Josiah gave a big grin and joined him, folding himself into the other seat as Standish started the sleek vehicle.

With a whoop that they could all hear, Chris took the lead, backing the Charger in a tight circle and then speeding down the driveway, followed by the Firebird and Jag.

Turning onto the pavement with expert control, the blond sent the Dodge flying down the road like a black bat, pleased laughter floating behind the vehicle from the open windows. Now he could have a ride down memory lane too.

By DMA


End file.
